You're Still You
by Katerineious
Summary: Kaoru has found something to help show Kenshin that he is forgiven for his past and also show how much she loves him. Short and sweet. Modern day setting.


So I was working on chapter six of "Old Endings and New Beginnings" and I had my Josh Groban playlist on and I don't know how many times I've heard this song before, way too many to count, but this time it just screamed Kenshin and Kaoru at me. And so I thought to myself I'll writing something along those lines when I'm done with this chapter. No can do. I'm two-thirds through the chapter and I get writers block. So I say fine. And I write the thing. I'm not really a fan of songfics so this isn't one. But it is short and sweet.

* * *

"Wow, Megumi." Who knew you could be so cruel and yet this kind at the same time. Kaoru got from her place on the couch and turned off the CD player. Her friend had given her the new CD a few days ago with no more explanation than this should help. "Help what?" she had thought at the time and forgotten about it until a few moments ago when she found the thing buried in the bottom of her purse.

The first two songs were in a foreign language she didn't understand. They were pretty enough, but really just not her taste. Kenshin would like it better. She was about to turn the thing off then when the third song started playing—in English. She knew enough English having taken it in high school to understand the simple lyrics.

Simply though the words themselves might be, strung together in that particular order they spoke volumes more than they should have ever been able to. Kaoru had never heard a song that made her feel like the artist knew exactly what she was going through, but this one had. And she knew that this one song was the entire reason that Megumi had given her the thing.

Megumi was by no means her best friend, that spot was reserved for Misao. At times she absolutely loathed the woman for the way she flirted shamelessly with her husband. Megumi was married too so why couldn't she just leave Kaoru's husband alone. She was mean and almost always overly critical of Kaoru. If it wasn't for the fact that Kenshin and Sanosuke had been inseparable since childhood she wouldn't have bothered with the woman. Yet, at other times, she seemed to care about other people so deeply that Kaoru actually wanted to be around the woman.

She walked across the room and picked up the cordless phone before sinking back onto the couch. She dialed her friend's number. Megumi picked up on third ring.

"Hello," she heard the other woman answer.

"Hello, Megumi."

"Kaoru, what a surprise. Usually it's Kenshin calling for Sano."

"Yes, well, I wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me the other day."

"Did you listen to the third track?"

"Hai, I figured that was the whole reason you gave it to me."

"It was. Are you going to play it for him?"

"Yeah, tonight. I'll fix him a special dinner as well."

"You might want to just order out."

"Ha ha, very funny. My cooking's gotten better."

"Not that much."

Kaoru heard the front door open and close and the footsteps as someone walked through the house. "Megumi, Kenshin's home. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, bye." She didn't wait for Kaoru to respond before hanging up.

"KAORU?" she heard her husband call out.

"IN HERE, KENSHIN!" He rounded the corner, a big smile on his face. "You found me!" she giggled as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes, but I missed you."

"What's wrong, Kenshin?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that! I think after twelve years of marriage and three kids I can read you better than that!"

He sighed and nuzzled his head against her neck. "Nothing serious. I'm just really tired. Hiko was a royal pain today. Sano and I had to redo a presentation three times before he decided he liked the original better. And if that isn't enough he wants to schedule another conference with our branch in Kyoto and wants me to plan the whole thing. I hate this job, but I still owe him another fifteen years before my debt is paid."

Kaoru kissed his forehead. "How about you go take a nap? I've got a special night planned for us."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll get Misao and Aoshi to watch them. Once she's got our three, you know she'll get Sano and Megumi's two and mixed with her four she'll have a veritable herd on her hands as she drags Aoshi to the pizza place with them." Kaoru smiled as Kenshin laughed at the thought of Aoshi with nine small children.

"Alright, but only if you send a camera along."

Kaoru laughed and snuggled closer. "What do _you_want for dinner? Anything you like. My treat."

He kissed her cheek. "Anything you want. Surprise me."

"How about Italian? It's been a really long time since we've had any and I've got a craving for it now."

"Sounds perfect. What time are we leaving?"

"We're not. I'll go pick it up and bring it back here after I drop the kids off. Now, go take a nap."

* * *

"I love you, Kenshin." 

"I love you, too." He said before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. They were on the couch again, relaxing after their meal. Kenshin was sitting and Kaoru was half-lying across his lap.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got something I want you to listen to."

"Huh?"

"I got a new CD and I want you to listen to it."

"Um, sure." She got up and crossed the room. "It's not more of that head-ache inducing death metal is it?"

"No, something a bit more sedate. Actually, I'm surprised that this isn't already in your music collection. It's right up your alley."

"So you're saying that we're actually agreeing on music for once? This can't be good. Quick, look out the window, the apocalypse might be starting."

"Kenshin, stop it. Oh, before I forget, it's in English."

"Oooookay . . ."

"Just listen." She pushed the play button and crossed the room to sit with him again. The first few seconds were of a violin and she could feel Kenshin's tension ease at the familiar sound. Then a piano joined in before the man began singing.

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
__Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, the soft voice pleasing to his ears. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him, waiting for him to hear the rest of the lyrics.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Kaoru moved to place a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand in hears, gently rubbing the back of his with her thumb.

_You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
__One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

She traced her fingertips lightly along the cross-shaped scar that took residence on his left cheek.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through_

Kaoru was wiping away the tears that were silently escaping from his closed eyes.

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

"I love you, Himura Kenshin. I've seen you suffering more from your past these last few weeks. I need you to know that you're forgiven for everything you did. That it doesn't matter to me because the man I love is sitting right here and I don't want to lose him, not even to his memories. I love you."

He turned his tear stained face to her. "Thank you," he said before lowering his face to hers for a kiss. "I love you, Himura Kaoru."

* * *

Please, please, review. This is the first story I've written like this and I would absolutely love as much imput as possible. In case you didn't figure it out, the song is "You're Still You" by Josh Groban. 


End file.
